Chapter 18
Alex takes on her first job for the Benriya, another set of Twilight murders are reported and, later on, Alex takes a level in badass when she encounters horrific abuse in the alleys of Ergastulum. Full Synopsis Alex wakes up after having another dream of her brother and goes downstairs, putting on Nic's glove while remembering his comforting actions the day before. Elsewhere Chad informs Worick that he couldn't find anything concerning Alex's younger brother. Chad then asks if helping Alex is really what Worick wants but the Benriya reminds Chad that he said he would find Alex's relative and send her there no matter what, causing the cop to apologise for misunderstanding. Suddenly Cody pulls up and informs Chad of another set of Twilight murders. Chad asks if it's the same old thing but Cody worriedly tells him that eye witness testimonies say the murders were done by . Chad sighs and mentions that it "was starting". Meanwhile Nic overhears normals discussing the Twilight murders and then concluding that the Twilights should all be exterminated already, which noticeably irritates him. Back at the Benriya office, Worick deals with another one of his gigolo clients and is surprised when she prepares to ask him something. Alex stares at a stray cat as she searches for someone's cat. As Alex recalls a memory, the scene shifts to earlier on when Worick had told her of a client's request to find their missing kitty and how it would be difficult to do as his schedule was completely full. Alex asked Worick if she could take the job herself and he had accepted. When her memory ends Alex wonders if she'll ever find the cat. Alex continues to search the block for the missing cat and after two hours has got nowhere. After seeing another memory of her younger brother crying she regains her resolve and eventually sees the cat she is looking for. As she is following it Alex comes across a group of male normals ruthlessly beating up a young D/5 ranked Twilight girl. As Alex watches the girl get abused memories of Nic being prejudiced come to her and, after one of them prepares to rape the defenceless girl, Alex smashes him round the face with a metal pipe. Screaming for the girl to flee, the Twilight escapes and the man Alex struck violently grabs her hair and furiously pins her to the wall. Before the man could hit Alex, Nic dynamically enters and takes him out before turning and eyeing the other two normals intimidatingly, causing them to run off in sheer terror. After Nic loots the unconscious man of his money, he gives some to a grateful Alex along with the missing cat and the rest to the young Twilight girl than was getting beaten up. Alex looks on as Nic walks off and then calls him a weirdo. Elsewhere, a man looks on as he finally reaches the gates of Ergastulum. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4